feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Developers
Developers Welcome to the Feral Realms Developers page! Here, you can see the incredible staff that has put so much work into creating a new world and keeping an old one alive. Alex Realms (Blackpaw) Alex Realms (aka Blackpaw) is a map maker of Feral Realms, and he takes pride in his ability to recreate the world he grew up in. Alex is the Alpha of Blackpaw Wolf Pack, and currently resides with his pack in Blackspore. 'Maps Created' (all maps except those created by other developers) Akai Okami (Baskervilles) Daughter of Alex Realms, Baskervilles was inspired by her father's creativity, and decided to help Alex in his quest to recreate the Feral Realms world. 'Maps Created' 1. Snowhill BettaWolf A long aquaintance of Alex Realms, BettaWolf, simply referred to as "Betta" has contributed by providing heightmaps to several new areas she has designed herself. 'Maps Created' 1. Blackforest Derpÿ A loyal Head Warrior of the prominent cat clan, Skyfall Clan. Derpÿ is both active as a developer of Feral Realms and Head Warrior, becoming one of the first cats to set foot in beta. She is the one who originally gave Alex the idea of this, created her own maps and offered invaluable feedback to the current maps, making her a valuable member of the FeralRealms staff. 'Maps Created' * PonyVale StoneOfInsanity Non-native to Freerealms, long time veteran of Feral heart, Stone prides himself on his role play, common sense, and a healthy literacy in role play. Known for being blunt and frank with everyone, nothing is really hidden by this Admin. He's willing to help at most times, but often is busy with school or work. Bonfire is where you usually find him; he has many characters. No maps created, but guards the site from griefers, tantrums, and idiots. Inactive: Currently looking for new Wikia Admin StarCast Eclipse The valiant leader of Equinox Clan/Searchers, StarCast Eclipse is responsible for the foundation of the fabled "Wolf Clans". She also designed some of the maps that were intended to represent the OOB (out of bounds) areas that were left out of the original maps. Maps Created 1. Outlands (and accompanying cave map) Creating Maps 1. Lavender Coast 2. Remake of Outland maps Want to become a Developer? do YOU want to become a Feral Realms Developer, and have your map become part of the official Feral Realms Map pack? Here is how to get your name on this list: 1. Create your own map based off of any of the noncreated Feral Realms maps (listed below) 2. Send your map file (and any objects, if you used them) to alex.muralles@yahoo.com 3. if your map is good enough, it will be used in the Feral Heart Map Pack, and your name and a short bio will be placed here, recognizing you for your good work. Rules to Developing 1. Do not develop a map just because your clan will own that map later in time, maps should be able to house 2 to 3 clans at least. 2. Do not attempt to create your own "feral realms" or any copy of the already created maps, create only the maps the the feral realms staff needs. 3. You MAY place any objects/meshes you find online in your map, but try not to, or try to use the meshes already provided by the current maps. 4. Do NOT place any text and/or marks on the map indicating your name 5. you MAY place easter eggs and/or secrets on your map, but you must inform the Feral Realms staff if you do so (I like easter eggs ^.^) 6. Maps MUST be single maps; do not try and connect your map to any other map, as this will be done once your map is edited by the Feral Realms Creator and compiled into the final product. 7. Maps will be judged on how close they model the true area they were built to model Available Maps at the moment